


Never is Enough

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Flirting, M/M, liberal use of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has been assigned a temporary mission onboard the USS Enterprise. Despite it being the flagship of Starfleet, Aaron is less than happy about the assignment. But once he meets the Chief Medical Officer, he just might change his mind.





	Never is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series if there is any interest other than myself. Karl and I have not decided yet.
> 
> Written for the Forever Angst Rare Pairs Challenge.
> 
> Betaed by Dazeventura6.

Never is Enough

*************

Aaron shuddered as the particles of his body swirled and stabilized and reformed, remaking him on the transporter pad. He always hated the feeling, no matter how many times he had to do this. He turned and looked at his companion, just barely holding back the eyeroll at the look of joy and excitement on the younger man's face.

"What!?" Spencer asked as Aaron continued to stare at him. Aaron simply shook his head and turned to see who was a part of his welcoming committee. He was surprised that no one was there, not even the Captain. 

The operator behind the transporter controls stood up and approached them as they stepped off the pad. He was smiling widely and approached them quickly. 

"Aye! Hello then," the man said with a huge smile on his face. "You must be Lieutenant Commander Hotchner and Lieutenant Doctor Reid. Welcome to the Enterprise. I'm Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer, but you can call me Scotty, most around here do, thanks to the captain, who you're probably wondering where he is since he's not here at the moment. But no worries! I've been given orders to take you right to him, if'en you're ready."

Aaron arched a single eyebrow at the energetic engineer. He turned and looked at Spencer who was smirking at him. He was really not looking forward to this assignment.

"Lead the way, Mr. Scott," Aaron said.

"Alrighty then. Follow me."

They left the transporter room, quickly heading toward the turbolift. Once inside, Mr. Scott turned toward Spencer.

"So Doctor Reid. I understand you've come up with a theory about how to refine our Mr. Chekov's calculations for rapid descent transport. I'd love to see your research on the subject."

Aaron didn't hold back his eyeroll this time. Now they'd never get Spencer to shut up.

"Yes," Spencer exclaimed, his hands coming up to gesture wildly between them. "The fact that Mr. Chekov was able to achieve transport mid-freefall simply by calculating on the fly in a stressful situation is quite remarkable. But looking at the data available, I believe we can refine the data for a safer and smoother process for all involved."

"Thank god for that," Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Aaron doesn't like transporters," Spencer explained quietly. 

"Ah! Neither does the good doctor," Scotty replied. "I'm sure they'll get along like a house on fire."

"Great," Aaron groaned.

The doors opened and they found themselves on the Bridge, Kirk sitting in the Captain's chair, firmly ignoring them.

"Captain," Aaron greeted, his voice colored with annoyance.

James Kirk stood and turned, smiling that 'I can get away with anything' smile. "Mister Hotchner! Doctor Reid! So glad to have you on board. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you, but, you know, I had important matters to attend to, being Captain and all."

Aaron could feel the disdain, the animosity coming from the Captain. He knew he wasn't welcome here, that the Captain didn't want them. But the order came from higher than him, from higher than either of them. "A word, Captain," he said, evenly. "In private."

Kirk tipped his head toward his Ready Room and the three men slipped inside. 

"Captain," Aaron started once the doors closed behind them. "I understand your trepidation at having us on board. Please know that we don't want to be here anymore than you want us here."

"Actually," Spencer interrupted quickly. "I'm quite excited to be here. I've been wanting to consult with Mr. Chekov over his theories of..." The look from both his Commander and the Captain stopped Spencer short. 

"I don't need profilers and negotiators on board my ship," Kirk stated, a grim smile on his face.

"Apparently you do, Captain," Aaron shot back. "The last three diplomatic mission you went on were compromised. One nearly resulted in a complete breakdown of negotiations with a possible Starfleet ally. And you almost started an all out war when you 'accidentally' got yourself married to a chieftain's daughter. So yes, Captain, I do believe you need us."

Just as the Captain was readying his retort, the door opened and Dr. McCoy walked in. "Jim," he practically growled. "You were supposed to notify me as soon as the newbies came on board and yet, here I am, waiting on you to let me know that they were already here. Christ, Jim! You can't just thumb your nose at protocol just because you've got your panties in a wad!"

"Excuse me," Aaron interrupted. "Would you like us to leave until you are done with your little lover's spat or can we please get down to business?"

All eyes turned to the stoic Commander. Leonard chuckled as he looked at his Captain.

"I like him."

"You would, Bones," Jim complained.

"Bones?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Watch out for this one," Leonard said, indicating the Captain. "He'll give you nickname in a heartbeat and you'll never be able to live it down."

"Like Hotch..."

"Spencer..."

They spoke at the same time, but Aaron knew the Captain had already latched onto the nickname. 

"Hotch!" the Captain crowed. "I love it. So introductions all around and then we'll get down to business. Bones, this is Hotch. Lieutenant Commander Aaron Hotchner, our brand new negotiator and profiler. And his very own baby genius, Lieutenant Doctor Spencer Reid. They are going to help with planetary contact and interspecies relations. Profilers, this is Bones."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy," Bones introduced as he put his hand out. "Chief Medical Officer. Only Jim calls me Bones."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor McCoy," Spencer said, waving instead of shaking the older man's hand.

"Bones," Aaron greeted as he held out his own hand, silently challenging the other man.

"Hotch," Leonard said, rising to the challenge.

Aaron suddenly found himself intrigued by this assignment. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He shook the other man's hand, smiling at the firm grip matching his own. The smooth accent was Southern, no doubt, and Aaron was suddenly sad he didn't use his own just to see if he could get a rise out the good doctor.

"Ooookay," Jim said with a small smile on his face. "You two done yet so we can get down to business?"

Aaron turned and leveled a deadly smile at the young Captain. "Business it is."

They both pulled out their PADDs and settled at the conference table, laying out the missions they were to be handling. A minimum six month assignment in which Aaron and Spencer were supposed to take charge of all negotiations and help train the staff in general profiling techniques seemed nearly impossible and Aaron detailed a plan in the event that the assignment would need to be extended.

Spencer seemed thrilled by the possibility. Jim, however, did not.

Once room assignments had been made and orders loaded into the mainframe, Bones stood, smirking down at Kirk.

"Jim, if you're done playing 'Who Has the Bigger Ballsack', I'd like to take the new arrivals to MedBay for a check up before I unleash them on the general populace of the ship."

Spencer snickered lightly behind his hand but was silenced by a quick glare from his superior.

"Take 'em, Bones," Jim said, waving them away. "Just don't break them before I get a shot at them." 

Aaron shook his head as he watched Spencer blush a brilliant shade of crimson at the wink from the Captain.

"He always like that?" Aaron asked as they stepped onto the turbolift.

"Like an alleycat in heat? Yeah, he's always like that. Should I go ahead and give you both the STD workup?"

Aaron snorted loudly. "You don't have to worry about me. He's not my type."

Spencer stared down at his feet for a moment before looking up through the fringe of his hair. "You might give me one," he whispered.

"Good Lord almighty." "Sweet baby Jesus."

The two older men looked at each other for a moment before smiling. This was going to be interesting. 

They quickly made their way to the MedBay, Spencer chatting amiably about anything and everything. Aaron caught McCoy's eye more than once as they doctor silently laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm. 

"Christine!" the doctor called as he reached his domain. "I'm going to do full physicals on the new arrivals. I'll need a full blood work-up on both and get me the Kirk Special for the young one."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied as she turned quickly to follow the order. 

Aaron was pleasantly surprised by the way the unit was run. Apparently, Bones ran a tight ship but everyone seemed to like and respect the gruff doctor. He silently began to profile the man - noticing the tight drawn features, wondering what, other than the Captain, had the man so stressed. He determined that this Bones was a very complex man. Very traditional in his views but also very compassionate. That was obvious in the way he took care of Spencer, his hands and demeanor very gentle even as he chastised the younger man for his constant dialogue of questions and input. He liked everyone to think he was mean and unapproachable but he would most likely be the most loyal man anyone could ever have at their side. It made Aaron miss Dave something awful for a moment, wishing his friend and mentor was here now instead of on his own assignment on the Discovery.

Once the younger man was done with his examination, including receiving his STD immunization panel, he hopped off the examination table, turning to look at his superior.

"So..?" Spencer started, looking hopefully at Hotch. "Do you want me to wait for you or..?"

Aaron shook his head. "Go on, Reid. Find Mr. Chekov and do your thing. I'll see you at dinner. Eighteen hundred hours."

"Yes, sir!" Spencer responded before nearly bolting out of the MedBay.

Hotch and McCoy looked at each other, shaking their heads. 

"He always like that?" McCoy asked.

"This is him subdued."

"Good lord."

"Yeah."

"I think he and Mr. Chekov will be terrors around the ship. I suppose we'll need to keep an eye on them."

"I suppose we will." Aaron waited until Bones indicated that he should sit on the examination table. After he got the nod, he hopped up and waited as the doctor stepped in close and began to run the tricorder over his body, staring intently at the results on the PADD. Once he was satisfied with the numbers, he stepped in and reached over trailing his fingers over his neck, gently prodding and probing. When Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, Leonard clarified, "Sometimes I prefer the old school methods over relying on technology all the time."

Aaron smirked at him for a moment. "Um hm."

"Would you remove your shirt, please?"

Aaron's eyes flew wide.

"Excuse me?"

Bones smirked back. "Just want to make sure I do a thorough examination, Commander."

Hotch stared the doctor down for several moments before reaching down to pull the uniform shirt up and over his head. He didn't fail to notice the appreciative looks from the doctor. McCoy stepped in close, looking at the scars that littered his torso. 

"What happened here?" he asked.

Aaron sighed. He hated telling this story but it was one he never shied away from.

"Before I joined Starfleet I worked for the World Security Agency. We were tracking a serial killer who called himself The Reaper. He stalked me and attacked me in my home before murdering my ex-wife. Stabbed me nine times."

Bones watched him with regard - not pity per say but sad respect.

"And you never had then healed? It would take just a few sessions with a good dermal regenerator for me to get you good as new."

Aaron shivered as the skilled fingers of the good doctor traced the scars still littering his torso. He reached up and gripped the fingers in his own, stopping the gentle exploration.

"No. They are mine to bear. Internally, I'm all healed. I need these, if that makes any sense."

Leonard snorted, just a hint of a chuckle before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess that does."

Aaron leaned back as the doctor continued his examination, happy that the man was so thorough and seemingly not opposed to the task. Once he was done, Aaron decided to take a chance.

"So? The accent? Georgia?"

"NIce catch," Bones replied, "How'd you guess?"

Aaron smiled, making sure his dimples popped in his cheeks. "We have family still living there. I'm from Virginia."

"Sure don't sound like it."

Aaron laughed out loud then, throwing his head back, making sure to expose as much of his neck to the other man as possible. "I've suppressed it long enough that the accent only comes out when I'm either very drunk or completely fucked out."

Bones smirked at him then. "Maybe I'll get to hear it someday."

Aaron pulled on his shirt before sliding off the exam table. "Maybe you will."

As Aaron left the MedBay, he thought about how interesting this assignment had just become. 

After finding his quarters and settling in for a quick comm home to Jack, he dressed in some more comfortable clothes before heading to the Mess Hall. As soon as he entered the room, he knew exactly where Spencer was. The animated conversation drifted toward him, fast and excited at shared knowledge being expanded upon. Getting his tray of what passed for food, Aaron slipped into a seat across from the two geniuses. 

"Hotch!" Spencer greeted happily. "This is Mr. Chekov. We've been discussing the possibility of recalibration of the transporter systems to enable a much more stable and efficient transport. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, Mr. Hotch," Chekov jumped in. "It’s wery exciting to work out the theoretical physics with someone who..."

 

"Understands?" Hotch offered, knowing that these two could be deadly together. He watched as they talked, hands gesturing wildly between them as they occasionally brushed against each other, shoulders bumping now and then. It looked like Spencer was really going to enjoy himself on this mission.

As the two young geniuses continued with their excited conversation, Aaron tried to eat the food supplied on his tray to little success. Soon, a warm body slid into the seat next to him, bumping him lightly in the process. Aaron turned to glared at the person for invading his personal space until he realized that it was the good doctor.

"Bones," he greeted with smirk on his face.

"Hotch," the doctor replied.

Now he was never getting away from the moniker.

Not long after that, another young man came and sat at the right of the Russian boy and smiled around a mouthful of what Aaron assumed was supposed to be mashed potatoes. The man smiled at him, stretching out his hand.

"Hikara Sulu," he introduced. "I'm the pilot."

Aaron smiled lightly as he shook the man's hand. He noticed the man said _The_ pilot. Confident bordering on cocky. Great - it looked like Kirk surrounded himself with those that were the best or at least thought so. 

As if surrounded by Aaron's own thoughts, the Captain approached the table. Kirk slammed his tray down noisily next to Hotch. 

"Hey guys. Who invited the profilers to the cool kids' table?"

Pavel looked nervously between them all before tentatively raising his hand. "I believe that would be me, Keptin."

Aaron chuckled at the young man acting like he was in trouble at school.

"Dammit, Jim. Just sit and enjoy your meal."

When Spock approached the table, Spencer rose quickly and greeted the Vulcan in the traditional manner, he face shining with joy.

"Dr. Reid. It is truly a pleasure to see you again."

"And you, Mr. Spock. I look forward to a good game of chess soon."

"As do I."

Bones leaned over. "I take they know each other?"

"Reid was one of Spock's star pupils at the Academy," Aaron explained quietly. "Actually took him to Vulcan to study for a few months. It was one of the reasons he was so excited about this post."

"And you?"

Aaron huffed. "I'm not excited at all."

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the doctor mutter, "We'll see about that."

It took exactly three minutes before Aaron sat his fork down on the tray, pushing it away from him. The conversation being battered around was overstimulating and he was getting a familiar ringing in his right ear, a leftover annoyance from a mission gone bad. It didn't bother him often but once Reid and Chekov switched to speaking Russian and Kirk and Sulu began trying to one up each other over the stupid things they had done, Aaron decided he'd had enough.

A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him short. "I've got a replicator in my quarters if you're interested."

Aaron turned to look at the dark eyes regarding him intently. He was just about to turn him down when Bones sweetened the deal.

"I have an unopened bottle of Heaven Hill."

Aaron's eyes grew wide. "Real Kentucky bourbon? Not the replicated shit?" When the doctor nodded, Aaron smiled wide. "Lead the way."

The walk to the Officer's Quarters was shorter than Aaron expected. He wondered what he was doing, following someone he hardly knew to their private quarters on his first day on board. He was acting more like Reid - or the Captain - than he ever would have before, but there was something about this man that intrigued him. 

Once McCoy had keyed in his passcode, he stepped in, not waiting for Aaron to follow before he was heading over the replicator and punching in commands. Aaron wandered around, looking at the sparsely decorated living space. It was clean and tidy, much like he had expected. There were little in the way of personal effects lying around but a few pictures caught his eye. The first was a picture from Starfleet Academy - McCoy and the Captain standing side by side, arm thrown over each other's shoulders and smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. The second was a young girl, not much older than his own son Jack. 

He heard a throat clear behind him so he set the picture back down and turned to accept the glass of amber liquid being held out to him.

"Thanks, Bones," he said, accepting the glass.

"Please Hotch, it's Leonard."

"Very well Leonard. And it's Aaron, if you don't mind."

They smiled at each other before lifting their glasses in silent toast. Aaron nearly groaned at the first taste.

"Oh, I haven't had anything that wasn't just remade particles in much too long. This is good."

"I have it shipped in special."

“Of course you do,” Hotch drawled, just a hint of his natural accent coming out to play.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leonard asked.

“You all are the darlings of the fleet. The A crew of the crown jewel of Starfleet - the best of the best. Everyone knows that you get preferential treatment. It’s one reason why I’m here.”

Bones smirked at him. “Because you’re the best of the best?”

“That’s part of it. But I’m here to make sure you don’t outgrow your success. The brass is worried you might be getting too good.”

“Fair enough,” Leonard nodded before taking another long sip of his drink. “Question is, what do you think?”

Aaron thought for a moment, mimicking the action of the other man. “I’m not sure what to think yet.”

“Well, maybe I can help make up your mind.”

They walked over to the table, settling down before the plates of food. Aaron was shocked to see what looked like fried chicken and grilled asparagus and hot cornbread. His mouth watered at the sight.

“How…?”

Bones laughed at that. “It pays to be the best of the best. We have our own baby genius who knows how to tinker with everything. He played with my replicator until it nearly tastes like the real thing.”

Aaron dug in, groaning as the taste of crispy chicken burst over his tongue. 

“Feels good to be the darling of the fleet, doesn’t it darlin’?”

He couldn’t help but agree.

The two ate slowly, the conversation staying away from work and Starfleet and instead they talked about the things they had in common. They talked about their children - Leonard’s daughter Joanna and Aaron’s son Jack really were nearly the same age. How they both came to be a part of Starfleet - Leonard fleeing his bad relationship, Aaron wanting out of law enforcement after the murder of his ex-wife. They found the conversation easy and Aaron discovered he was smiling more than he had in a long time.

After they had finished their meals, Leonard leaned back in his chair, sipping on his newly filled glass, the amber liquid swirling with the clink of ice cubes on the sides of the heavy glass. Aaron studied him, sipping on his own bourbon. 

“So?” Leonard drawled, staring at Aaron over the top of his glass. “You and the genius?”

Aaron snorted, nearly choking on the small swallow he’d just taken.

“No,” he denied between coughs. “No, no, no. Spencer is a colleague, that’s all. I’ve known him since he was twenty-one and that would just be weird. We have a mentor/mentee relationship, nothing more. Besides, Spencer gets around more than I’d be comfortable with.”

“I know that feeling.”

Aaron smirked. “The Captain?”

Leonard nodded. “Don’t think I never thought about it. I mean, the man is gorgeous. But he’s also a manwhore and I am too old for that kind of drama.”

“So you’ve never..?”

“Never, and trust me, with Jim, never is enough.”

They nodded at each other then, as if they had silently come to some sort of agreement. Aaron wondered what he was doing, sitting here, flirting with the handsome doctor that he barely knew. But somehow he knew he wanted to know him, that this could be a good thing.

They finished their drinks in companionable silence, just checking each other out as they sat across from each other. The glasses were drained and Leonard reached out for the empty glass. Aaron studied the doctor as he walked over deposit them in the small sink. When McCoy turned, Aaron was standing right behind him.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said, his voice rough and deep. “The conversation was nearly as good as the liquor.”

“Happy to oblige,” Leonard drawled back, his accent all the more pronounced. “Do it again some time?”

“I’d like that,” Aaron replied, his own accent peaking through.

Leonard motioned him toward the door, placing a strong hand in Aaron’s back as he escorted him the short distance. When they reached the door, Aaron turned to say good night and found himself slammed against the wall and warm lips pressed against his own. Immediately, he opened under the onslaught, a small moan escaping his parted lips. Aaron made sure to give as good as he got, licking and nipping at the lips moving against his own. The taste of the other man was addicting, warm and smooth and just a little sweet and smoky from the bourbon. Much too soon, Leonard was pulling away, smiling at him. 

“Sorry,” the doctor apologized, a wide smile on his face. “Couldn’t let you go without doing that at least once.”

“Hmmm,” Aaron hummed, licking his lips. “At least?”

“Most definitely.” Leonard leaned in for another kiss them, this one gentler and filled with promise. Aaron left with a wide smile on his face. He’d only made it about four steps away when he looked up to find the Captain standing before him, mouth hanging open in shock. Not knowing what else to do, Aaron stepped up to him, waiting for the younger man to either move over or step off the turbolift. 

Kirk quickly stepped out and smirked at Aaron. He was sure must make quite a sight with his flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. 

“Hotch.”

“Captain.” 

Aaron watched in dismay as the Captain quickly made a beeline for the doctor’s quarters. As the doors to the turbolift whooshed closed he heard Kirk practically crow, “Bones, you old dog! You and the profiler?! Tell me everything…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, should this become a series, it will including Spencer/Everyone except Aaron and Bones, although Karl is looking into that... the brat.


End file.
